Delicate Wings
by imthepunchlord
Summary: A ladybug requests to see a butterfly.


**I have gotten a request for butterfly!Adrien. Don't know about full blown story, but oneshot for sure I can do!**

 **This was largely inspired by this post by polkadotsdesign on tumblr, who had a thought of butterfly!Adrien and evil Black Cat chasing LB.**

 **post/152482178192/outofcharacterproductions-polkadotsdesign**

 **FANART**

 **by zoe-oneesama on tumblr!**

 **post/156693209339/if-you-thank-the-butterfly-sincerely-you-unlock**

* * *

Adrien was excited.

And nervous.

And just so...

He wanted to move about, his body twitching with energy; he kinda wanted to dance he was so jittery and excited.

He was meeting Ladybug.

 _He was meeting Ladybug._

She requested a meeting with him through his Champion. His Champion who was equally excited for him, and Adrien could only echo that, running around his room, that having to get this energy out.

 _Ladybug wanted to meet up!_

Adrien stopped before a shop window, eyeing his hair, trying to adjust it to look just right...

"You know it's not going to matter, right?"

He gave a start, meeting Nooroo's dark purple eyes. "The transformation will change your hair," the kwami told him.

"Right," Adrien uttered, withdrawing his hands.

Trying to look nice didn't really matter when there's a transformation to change him. He was going to appear as Ombre. He was going to look how he does no matter what.

Which was unfortunate because he really wanted to look sharp in front of Ladybug, well, not that Papillon wasn't sharp. Adrien would happily boast that the butterfly hero was handsome and had the greatest style and was super suave... At least he thought so the few times he looked in the mirror.

But technically, this was going to be his first time out.

First time someone was going to meet Ombre.

And it was Ladybug.

And her opinion and view mattered so much and oh no he was getting twitchy again and-

"Breath," Nooroo called, snapping Adrien's attention back to the butterfly kwami. Nooroo floated out, wings fluttering. With a little wave of his arms, the kwami breathed in, held it for a few seconds, and breathed out.

Adrien mimicked him, calming down.

"It's going to be fine," Nooroo reassured, warm smile on his lips. "The Ladybugs always chosen have the greatest hearts. She is going to like Ombre. She is going to like you."

Adrien nodded.

He knew she will.

Like majority of Paris, he's watched her, watched her face off the villain terrorizing them, struggling to counter Black Plague and his savage claws. Like majority of Paris, he's seen her mingle with the city, her smile warm despite the exhaustion in her blue eyes.

And he could remember the day she first met his Champion, saving her from a savage slash from Plague.

She was so surprised.

So wary.

And by the end, so thankful.

It was very likely she was going to be accepting of him, happy to have Ombre on the team with her, working with her.

But it still didn't change that he was nervous and excited and he's been dreaming of this day and it was happening and...

Nooroo turned, looking up.

Adrien followed, and gulped when he saw her, settling on a roof above, looking out over the city, no doubt looking for Ombre. Adrien instinctively clung close to the building, staring up at the heroine.

This was it.

He met Nooroo's encouraging stare, his smile sheepish as the kwami nodded to him.

"Wings rise," he beckoned, transforming himself into Ombre. A few ivory butterflies fluttered about, moving quickly and echoing his nervousness.

The light of his transformation drew her gaze, and Ombre froze for a moment, peering back at her. With a bit of movement, she jumped to him, dropping down before him and making him jump, clutching his cane and struggling to keep still as he met her eyes, finally actually seeing her for the first time, and not through the eyes of another.

This was Ladybug before him.

She was finally before him.

He felt like he could float away...

"You're Ombre?" she asked.

He jerked, and gave a jerky nod. Then clearing his throat, the butterfly hero changed tactics. "Ladybug," he greeted smoothly, trying to ignore the butterflies dancing around him. "It is the greatest pleasure to finally meet you. I feel very lucky today."

Her lips quirked up and Ombre beamed, really feeling like he could float off and away now.

Only to flush when a few butterflies landed on her, waving their arms in greeting, drawing her gaze down to them.

"I'm sorry if they're bothering you," he started to rush out, moving to wave them away.

Only to stop when she shook her head, a tired, relieved smile on her lips. "They're not bothering me," she reassured. "I'm always happy to see them." Seeing a butterfly go by was a sign of hope for her.

He fiddled with his cane, blushing and pleased.

Letting a butterfly crawl onto her finger, she turned to him, voicing, "Ombre, I, thank you. I wanted to thank you for coming to help me." In saving her from Black Plague, so many times, so many close calls.

It didn't help that he was aggressive, having a very aggressive power.

All the time she was scrambling when she faced him.

It got easier when Champions started to come to her aid.

When Ombre sent them to help her.

"I think I would've lost a long time ago without you."

Peering at her and the warm relief coming off the tired hero, Ombre murmured, "Anytime Ladybug." He's sure he'd always come to help her. No matter what. Even if he himself had to come out to help her, even if Nooroo advised that wasn't a good idea, he would.

He feels that he always will.

The butterfly may not shine out as brightly as the ladybug, but he'll be there to shadow her always, watch out for her.

It feels like that's what he's meant to do.


End file.
